The invention relates to a tappet with a tube-like housing that holds, in the area of its ring end faces, a roller that is used for contact with a periodic lift generator and runs on a pin, wherein this pin is supported by its ends in a flat area indented from an outer lateral surface of the housing, wherein, in the housing, means for at least indirect contact of a tappet follower element are provided axially underneath the roller.
A tappet according to the class, here, for a high-pressure fuel pump of an internal combustion engine, is disclosed in DE 10 2010 022 318 A1. Its tube-like housing is either deep-drawn or extrusion-pressed. It has an essentially constant wall thickness. The housing is over-dimensioned in a few wall segments and thus its construction is too heavy. This has a negative effect on the mass moment of inertia of the entire tappet. In addition, because the previously described production processes limit the height of the tappet, keyword “drawing depth”, which can result in guiding or sealing problems, for example, on its outer lateral surface. Using a cutting process to form the tappet is too expensive here.